Olivia's Rebellion
by Raychel
Summary: Olivia Benson leaves NYC due to her PTSD, not knowing she is pregnant. Inspired by episode 20 season 10 SMUT.
1. Can't do this

So... I have a broken wrist. But I had to type this after watching Smut. It made me want to kick everyone who wasn't Olivia!!!! R&R!!!

Olivia Benson held back the tears that threatened to combust out of her eyes.

"Lighten up." Kim Greyleck said to her as she shared a look with Elliot Stabler who smirked as Fin walked over to him. Olivia was seeing red. Fin had called her a prude and Elliot was being an insensitive pig, not to mention Kim was acting like she and Elliot were in the same after school club.

"Fuck you." Olivia said to Kim who looked surprised at this. Elliot sighed and looked at Olivia.

"Liv-"

"Fuck you too Elliot." Olivia snapped and he looked hurt by this, "Don't even open your mouth Fin." Olivia pushed past them and began to walk off.

"Liv!" Elliot called and she shook her head and went to the elevators.

"Leave me alone Elliot." Olivia did not feel like using his nickname at the moment, she felt like going away and never coming back. She felt them getting sick of her, she could see it in their eyes, their shared looks. So she had been a victim herself, it still did not give them the right to treat her differently.

"I'd ask what's going on with you but I already know." Elliot said coming to stand next to her.

"I could have sworn I told you to leave me alone and if you really know what is going on... you're not the friend you claim to be." Olivia slammed the down button.

"I'm also your partner... I'm supposed to keep you in line-"

"Right... because where would I be without you Elliot?" Olivia's voice dripped sarcasm, "Oh I knew that answer when last week a witnessed a murder...were you there? No. Or how about when Fin had to help me with the last case and you never even answered my calls." Olivia threw his hand off, "I'm sick of this."

"Liv, you're scaring me."

"I don't ever want to talk to you again." Olivia looked him dead in the eye, "And I mean that."

"What is this?" Elliot asked in almost a whisper.

"This is you not caring and me noticing. Good bye Elliot." Olivia did not look at him, she did not look back. She refused. No one understood... who would? Not him, he didn't care. If he did he would be there for her. It was a one way relationship and she didn't have anymore to give. Her phone went off and she looked down at it... the elevator going down... she threw the phone on the floor and kicked it. It smashed into a few pieces and she felt satisfied. She would not return to SVU. She could not and she knew that she would not be missed... who would miss the mental detective? She left the building as fast as she could, she needed to run. She needed to leave... she had to do something....

GO TO .COM/JUNIPERBRZE

to see the video for this story...

I will write more when my hand can move...

Also let me know what you think!!!


	2. Olivia is what?

I own only Mrs. Odan and yeah.... vid name is juniperbrze READ AND REVIEW!!!

Olivia Benson entered her apartment, turning on the lights. She couldn't take this anymore, the memories, everything flooding her causing her to feel so blurry. She grabbed the wall, keeping herself from falling over. Olivia couldn't get their faces out of her mind, Fin and Elliot exchanging a laugh, Kim Greleck probably putting in her own quips. The she felt it, that feeling as though she was leaving he body and she felt hot tears go down her cheeks. Without seeing clearly, she hurried into her bedroom. Her home phone began to ring and she pulled it off the hook.

"I can't... can't do this..." Olivia sobbed, finally admitting defeat. She felt the strong urge to run, to get out of there. She looked under her bed and pulled out a suitcase, she would leave. She had to, maybe it wouldn't follow her. Maybe she could leave it all behind, Sealview, Elliot and his stupidity... Fin always trying to make sure she was ok. Olivia had the feeling that time was running out, was someone coming for her?? Stupid Post Traumatic Stress, she hated it. She hated him... hated herself for being so weak. Elliot has said that she should know better then anyone else... know what Elliot? What it's like to be a victim? Realizing that she was running out of time she began to empty her drawers and closet. Grabbing only what she needed and a few pictures, she went for her emergency phone that no one knew about.

"Yellow Cab." Olivia mindlessly told them to hurry and they told her it would be a while. She couldn't wait a while so she asked them to pick her up at the diner. Not looking back, she left her apartment.

"Olivia?" An older woman's voice said, startling Olivia into a tremble.

"Mrs. Odan, hello."

"Olivia dear where on earth are you going in such a hurry? Is everything all right dear?" Mrs. Odan was the resident who kept to herself but always checked on Olivia from time to time, never liking how Olivia lived alone and how stressed she always was.

"Something happened in the family. I really must go Mrs. Odan." Olivia said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well have you called Elliot dear? Does he know?"

"No Mrs. Odan, he doesn't... it's kind of personal so if you could-"

"Not say anything? Of course honey, now you go and catch your flight."

"Right, thank you." Olivia paused to embrace the older woman, "Thank you." she whispered in her ear.

"Oh Olivia things will work out, you'll see. Stay warm." And Olivia was on her way down the stairs again. Then it dawned on her, where was she going? No time to think, she just had to go... it didn't matter where, the guilt about lying to Mrs. Odan nagged at her insides but she swallowed it down along with eveything else. She haled a taxi, realizing that she could not wait for the diner.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked her.

"The airport."

"Which one?"

"I don't care." Olivia huffed as she felt anxious by staying in one spot.

"You ok lady?" The cabbie asked her, turning around.

"I will be when you start driving." That was when she heard it, the sirens... shit. The thing with being a cop.

"To the airport." The cabbie started to drive and Olivia felt a sense of relief as the sirens grew louder and she turned to see Elliot and Fin pulled up to her apartment. They did not see her, they looked rushed but she couldn't help but feel free. She had to run.

"What's a good place to vacation?" Olivia asked the cabbie.

"Like in the united States?" He asked.

"Yeah... sure."

"The Beach?"

"The Beach..." Olivia thought outloud.

"Or the country..."

"I guess I'll know when I get there." Olivia sat back and bit her lip. All she could think of was getting away... far away. That was when she knew what she had to do, "Do you have a phone I can use?"

"You don't have a cell phone?"

"No questions." Olivia held out her hand and he handed her a cell phone.

"Olivia dear god where the hell are you?!"

"Captain I'm... leaving sir. I can't... I'm not coming back."

"Are you sure? Olivia I know things are hard but-"

"Can you tell the others that I'm gone?"

"I can't do that."

"They won't understand..."

"You don't mean?"

"Please..."

"They'll never believe it, Elliot will refuse to."

"I have to go Captain..."

"You take care of yourself do you hear me?" And she hung up... Olivia Benson closed her life as she closed the phone.

MEANWHILE

"It's not like Olivia to have her phone off." Elliot demanded to Fin, who followed Elliot into Olivia's apartment building.

"Maybe she was late with the bills." Fin suggested.

"Are you kidding me?"

"She's been under a lot of stress man, what do you think?"

"No, something is wrong. I can feel it Fin... I can feel it."

"You need to calm down man, I think Liv is just upset and I'm telling you we shouldn't just barge over here like this."

Elliot's phone went off and he looked at it eagerly, it was the captain.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah captain, any word?'

"Elliot I'm sorry... but Olivia is... well she's dead."

"WHAT?" Elliot dropped the phone and Fin grabbed him.

"Elliot? What's wrong?" But Elliot had fallen to the ground, his stomach turning over. No, she wasn't dead... no.... never. He got up and ran up to Olivia's apartment. It was empty. Fin was behind him and he was on the phone with the captain, "Elliot man..."

"She's alive Fin, she's not dead."

"Warner confirmed it." Fin said gravely. Elliot's eyes watered, his chest tightened. Becoming deaf to every sound around him he screamed out, he never got to tell her. He never told her those three simple words... no she wasn't gone. He refused. She was NOT dead.


	3. The Return

WOW.

Ok well this story took a strange turn... um... so yeah, I decided to make a story out of this. Review and check out the video under the name Juniperbrze.

"You have to go back." Anthony Jarson told Olivia Benson as they swun on their porch in the country. She knew what he meant, it had been five years since she had left New York city. Five years since she had found out... found out about Ellie... her daughter who was out in the yard playing with her dog Pepper.

"I can't go back." Olivia's voice broke as he squeezed her hand.

"Olivia I love you, I love Ellie too but her father has a right to know."

"You are her father." Olivia demanded, looking over at Ellie who was now throwing a ball for Pepper.

"Not her real father." Anthony sighed.

"You were there when she was born, she calls you Dad."

"Olivia they both have the right to know." Anthony told her.

"I can't go back there." She insisted.

"Why not?"

"He's going to hate me." Olivia said with heaviness in her voice, "We have one night of weakness and look at what came out of it? A beautiful little girl and it scared the pants off of me."

"I got you something." Anthony pulled something out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Olivia.

"Tony-"

"Go to New York... take all of the time you need." He kissed Olivia's forehead, "If you don't return I'll understand."

"You don't know what you're doing." Olivia's eyes pooled with tears as she accepted the plane tickets.

"Olivia I know that you love me, but your heart has always belonged to someone else. Ellie's father."

"I will return Tony, I'll just go to tie up loose ends." Olivia told him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy! Pepper lost the ball! I'm going to go look for it!" Ellie called out.

"No honey wait, Ellie!" Olivia stood up as her daughter disappeared into the field.

"Ellie Benson listen to your mother!" Anthony stood as well. There was a scream and Olivia dropped the tickets, no... not her daughter. Not her child, God please no. Olivia ran for the feild, Anthony behind her.

"Mommy!" Ellie sobbed.

"Ellie, where are you baby? Keep talking to me." Olivia rushed through the tall grass and there she was, Ellie had fallen into a ditch.

"Mommy, it hurts." Ellie whimpered and Pepper had laid down next to her.

"Call 911," Olivia told Anthony and she bent down to her daughter who was crying, "Baby where does it hurt?"

"My back." Ellie cried.

"They're on their way." Anthony said and bent down on the other side of Ellie.

"Don't leave me Mommy, don't leave me." Ellie begged Olivia.

"Never sweetie, mommy's right here, Mommy's right here."

.........

Olivia Benson jerked awake on the airplane and grasped for her child. Ellie was asleep in her arms and Olivia sighed in relief. That was the third time she had that dream, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Anthony Jarson had saved her, loved her and she had fallen in love with him but not as in love with him as she was and would always be with Elliot Stabler. Anthony had loved her enough to send her and Ellie to New York, away from Ohio, to see Elliot. Ellie's real father and Olivia's everything. She had left on a pretty bad note, it was a few weeks after she and Elliot had gone undercover and she had saved him from to men. She and Elliot had ended up going further then intended and... Ellie was the product of that. Elliot had been in the middle of a divorce with his wife but it wasn't set in stone. Trying to deal with her own rape trauma, Olivia had fled the city. She had felt ignored, degraded... crazy. She found out that she was pregnant one month after she left and knew it was Elliot's. Only one person in New York knew where she was... that was Captain Don Cragen, who had agreed to not tell anyone. The intercom came on and Olivia woke Ellie.

"Sweetheart it's time to wake up and put your seatbelt on, we're about to land." Olivia told Ellie who rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I miss Pepper." Ellie told her as she fastened her belt.

"I know baby, but we'll be going back soon."

"When Mommy?"

"I don't know."

"Are we going to live in an apartment?" Ellie asked as the plane started to descend.

"Yes sweetie."

"Is the city nice?"

"Yes baby."

"Am I going to meet my real daddy?"

"What?!"

"I heard you talking to... Daddy and you mentioned my real daddy..."

"Anthony is still your daddy baby."

"But he's not the one who put me in your belly?" That was how Ellie understood it, she knew where babies came from.

"That was another man."

"Where has he been?" Ellie asked squeezing Olivia's hand, "Why did he never want to see me?"

"Honey, he never knew about you, I never told him." Olivia explained, "Otherwise he would want to see you, oh Ellie I'm so sorry...I... never thought that you would think it was your fault honey."

"It's ok Mommy." Ellie smiled at her and Olivia was so proud of her daughter.

MEANWHILE AT MANHATTAN AIRPORT

"I cannot believe my brother got some chick pregnant." Kim greyleck sighed as she and Elliot Stabler were eating lunch after she had gotten off her flight.

"Nice Kim." Elliot rolled his eyes at her.

"Sorry, it's just... blah. Oh I don't want to get back to SVU." Kim sighed.

"Well we miss you."

"I miss you guys too and you... I don't know how you're still there."

"After Kathy left... I just never, I can't leave." Elliot shrugged.

"It's because of Olivia isn't it?" Kim asked smartly.

"I just can't accept that she's... dead." Elliot shook his head.

"I know Elliot... but... you can't keep doing this. Now I want a relationship with you, but you've got to... let go." Kim reached out for his hand.

"I know... I know K- Olivia?"

"You call that letting go??" Kim cried out.

"No, I mean Olivia. It's her, Kim it's Olivia." Elliot stood up and searched the crowd, she was gone. No, where was she?

"Elliot how many times have you seen Olivia?" Kim asked him softly and she shook her head, "I can't keep doing this."

"It was her Kim, I swear."

"Let's just get back ok? And... I think that we should rethink us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with a ghost."

"Kim-"

"Lets get back to the precinct ok?" She got her things as Elliot searched the crowd. It had to be Olivia... it had to be. Was she back? Was she alive?

Go to vids under Juniperbrze to see the vid to this story


	4. The shock

AN: I don't own this… well the idea… but that is it

Olivia knew that he had seen her. Rushing Ellie over to the kiosk for snacks was not a problem since the little girl had mentioned that she was hungry.

"Mommy can I get some gummy worms?" Ellie asked Olivia, spying some on the rack.

"No, you need something healthy. Why don't we get a sandwich and then discuss desert?" Olivia told her daughter firmly and the little girl made a face but did not protest.

"Elliot what the hell are you doing?!" A familiar voice cried out and Olivia's stomach turned over.

"I knew it." He voice felt so good to hear but sent an anxiety shock through her, "Liv."

"Oh my God," The female spoke sounding shocked. Olivia turned to see Kim Greylick as well as Elliot… Ellie's father.

"I told you I saw her," Elliot sneered at Kim.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Kim accused.

"Don't talk to my mommy like that." Ellie stuck her head out from behind Olivia and stood tall as she defended Olivia.

"Elison Marie!" Olivia said her daughter's full name.

"My brother is calling… El I need to go meet him… I guess… well…" Kim just looked hurt as she walked off. Elliot was looking down at the little girl with blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hi," Elliot said to her and she looked up at Olivia.

"He is not a stranger Ellie, I used to work with him."

"Hello," Ellie became shy.

"Liv… where… when… how?" Elliot was looking down at Ellie and then up at Olivia, "Are you… here?"

"Of course she is here," Ellie answered Elliot.

"Will you let your mother speak huh?" Elliot looked down at the little girl.

"Ok you too, Elliot this is Elison my daughter. Ellie this is Elliot Stabler.. Mommy's old friend."

"He's your friend?" Ellie made a face.

"Elison…" Olivia gave a warning tone.

"Sorry mommy…"

"Well congratulations on having a kid… um… is that why… Liv you just… disappeared… we were told that you were… D-E-A-D/." Elliot spelled so Ellie could not understand.

"People thought you were dead Mommy?!" Ellie was aghast.

"She's five El, she can spell." Olivia put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wow… ok so… can I ask the ultimate question…?" Elliot looked down at Ellie and Olivia felt her mouth get dry.

"Hey El, do you want to go to the playroom? I am sure you want to stretch those legs after the long flight. We will get you a sandwich and then you can play." Olivia watched her daughter scarf down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in less then a minute.

"All ready to play now!" Ellie grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to the Airports play area for kids. Once Ellie was out of earshot, Olivia knew she was in trouble.

"Ok so I didn't want to upset your kid Olivia so… I am going to say this now and hopefully only once…" Elliot shut his eyes for a second, "How could you just… leave? You were my life Liv… I had to take sick leave because I was mourning your death! I left Kathy, I went to the doctor to go on antidepressants… don't get me wrong Liv. I am overjoyed to know that you are alive but… pissed off as hell at you for doing that, You better have a damn good reason Liv." Elliot sucked in his breath, "Did you get pregnant? Is that why you left? I mean what happ-"

"Look, I am sorry for doing that I had to do. It was not because of Ellie… in fact she is the reason I stayed away. I met a man named Anthony who… was there for my while I was pregnant… he has raised Ellie with me since she was born."

"Who is her father?" Elliot looked cold as stone, not making it easy for Olivia.

"You are." Olivia said softly.

"What?" Elliot's face softened and he looked taken back, "Liv what are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. Apparently it really does only take one time." Olivia turned toward Ellie, "She has your eyes… your-"

"You kept her from me?" Elliot interrupted Olivia.

"Elliot-"

"You kept yourself… and my daughter from me?" Elliot now had tears in his eye, "Damn Liv… you really know how to break a heart don't you?"

"Me break your heart? Why the hell do you think that I left?" Olivia scoffed.

"I don't know what to do with this Liv… I… cannot tell you how angry I am that you stayed away and kept her from me! Why didn't you tell me?! I could have… Liv… I would have been there for you! For her!"

"Elliot…"

"NO!" A child's voice screamed and Olivia's heart jumped.

"Ellie," Olivia shot up and so did Elliot. It was a flash, Ellie was in the arms of someone that other people shielded their own children from.

"Someone stop him!" Olivia screamed. She broke into a run, "Ellie! No!" Elliot ran after the man, pulling his gun. They ran and ran, people tried to stop him but he was too fast.

"Out of the way!" Elliot held up his gun at the sea of people and they dispersed. Ellie had disappeared… Olivia looked around everywhere.

"Ellie!" She whaled, "Elison!"

"Liv," Elliot put his gun away and radioed back up, "Liv come here."

"Elison!" Olivia tried to fight Elliot off of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Liv… we will find her."

"Not my baby." Olivia gasped, "Not our baby."

"Liv we will find her."

"How do you know?" Olivia began to shake.

"Because you and I are the best team in Manhattan… and no one fucks with my family." Elliot growled, "Come on, you are coming with me. I will not sleep until we find our daughter Olivia." Elliot promised her.

"Ellie…" Olivia sobbed…

I know… I am horrible…


	5. the Clue

AN: Ok so I got a recent review for this story and sorry for not updating. Her is a chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying all of the other stories and my vides on Youtube! How about that hug and hand holding huh? I am positively drooling to see the next bubble tweet! According to Nancy we have just yet to see nothing… really? More then Elliot introducing his wife Olivia?

"Olivia Benson!" Fin Tutuola cried out with angry and shock when he saw her enter the SVU squad room next to Elliot.

"I know… I'm not a ghost." Olivia recoiled as Fin ran over to her. She had a blanket around her that Elliot had insisted she put over her shoulders, they had even had an argument about that but she finally gave in. Fin gave her one angry sneer and then his face fell in relief.

"I am so sorry to hear about your daughter Liv, we've basically put her on top priority around here. No one screws with family." Fin pulled Olivia into a hug and she accepted it. It was then that she saw that someone else was sitting across from Elliot's desk. She had raven black hair and it was up in a ponytail, she finished on the phone and got up from her desk. She had to be in her early thirties and was top model material. She looked like one of those women who would be on the cover of a cop show magazine, not an actual cop. Olivia Benson decided at the moment that she hated her.

"You must be Olivia," Her voice was kind, not how Olivia had been expecting, "I am so sorry to hear about your little girl. I just got off the phone with the airport security and they have stopped all flights and are patting everyone down. This is serious and the fact that your daughter was abducted from the airport means that she could be anywhere by now but we have contacted Special Victims in every state and there is an extreme Amber alert out. The media will be here in thirty minutes so you can go on air Olivia."

"This is Vivian, she is the replacement of the replacement of the… what number are you again?" Fin looked at Vivian who smirked.

"Number 8 and I have only been here for a month or two." Vivian looked at Elliot, "Trying to last longer then that Prezo fellow."

"Yeah well you know how I can be," Elliot shrugged at Vivian and she smiled.

"I need to sit down," Olivia said to all of them and ripped away from the small crowd.

"Liv, we need to ask you a few questions first." Elliot hurried after her and she whipped around on him.

"My child is with God only knows what kind of sick creature and you people want to interrogate me? It did not work on the way here and it won't work right now." Olivia attempted to walk away but Elliot grabbed her hand.

"Come with me," Elliot said in a low voice and she did not have the energy to talk back. She followed him into a room where he shut the door and pulled out a seat for Olivia to sit in, "You want to sit so here… sit down." Olivia looked away and stayed standing.

"What?" Olivia asked, taking out her cell phone.

"Let's get one thing straight… even though I just found out about Ellie, she is my daughter too. I swear to God Liv, if you try to push me out of this…"

"All I care about his getting Ellison and going home," Olivia's voice shook, "I should have never come here. I should have stayed away."

"You mean you should have kept living a lie? Making all of the people who love you think that you were dead and gone forever?" Elliot bit his lip in anger, "You just left Olivia."

"I had to,"

"How the hell did Cragen even agree to let you say you were dead? I mean… Warner confirmed it!"

"I don't know but that is not what is important right now!" Olivia almost lost it completely, "Some predator has my… _our _child Elliot. Can we wait to have this conversation until after we find her?" Olivia searched Elliot's eyes and he just stood there for the longest time before the door was opened.

"Liv, you better come out here." Fin stuck his head in and she pushed past Elliot. There was a big screen hanging up and she almost felt like she was going to throw up when she saw a picture of Ellison on it with tape around her mouth.

"Oh god," Olivia did not fall to the ground because Elliot was there to catch her. The whole squad room was quiet as Fin pushed the play button.

"_You say anything where you are… both of your parents are dead kid…" _A male voice said from behind a camera. Ellie just nodded, tears in her eyes and the tape was torn off her mouth, she cried out in pain and then looked at the camera.

"_Mommy… I'm fine… I… am just scared. I…" _Ellie began to make certain nods with her head and she began to blink, _"He just wants money mommy…" _Ellie kept making gestures and Olivia knew what her daughter was doing. The screen went blank and Olivia shook her head.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was sent to us via burn phone a few minutes ago."

"Alright, well analyze it, see if there are any familiar noises, are they still in the city? Near the Ocean? I mean… it was a warehouse." Olivia grabbed a pen and a paper and went over to Fin and took the remote, she rewound it and brought out the detective in her. She muted the video and pointed out Ellie's movements.

"What is it?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"It's code… that Ellie and I came up with when she was upset and did not want to talk. The blinks have a certain number to them that can also be the letter of the alphabet." Olivia slowed down the tape and began to write down on the notepad. Everyone just watched her as she kept herself together, she had to stay official or she would break down all over again.

"Well?" Elliot asked as Olivia finished writing down on the note. After reading out what she had been able to come up with, Olivia's eyes filled with even more tears.

"Help me." Was all Olivia could say and she slammed the pen down, "That is what I made out, dammit I should have prepared her for something like this."

"Don't blame yourself," Vivian came over and handed Olivia a cup of water, "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you." Olivia took the water and drank some.

"This case just got bigger," Elliot said out of the blue. Everyone looked at him as he looked like he was about to be sick, "I recognize that warehouse."

"El, there are a million warehouses all over the place," Fin tried to point out.

"Which warehouse El?" Olivia turned to him, all she could think about was getting to Ellie.

"The warehouse where Gitano took that other little girl."

"But… Gitano is dead."

"Whoever did this… it's personal." Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes and immediately the squad room came back to life as arrangements were made to go get Ellie.

**Shall I continue? Mwuahahahah…. Actually I am feeling pretty damn angsty right now so that is why I came back to this story… ex boyfriends can suck sometimes. **


	6. Step One

AN: I want to thank everyone for their patience on my stories, I love writing and I know that updates are all over the place right now. I am going to be tying up some of my other stories so they can be completed and update all the rest. No worries though, you will get updates!

"Olivia, I can't let you go inside," Captain Cragen told her as a bunch of suits raided the warehouse, Elliot had not left Olivia's side but seemed to be itching to go in there to look for Ellie. Vivian was already on the scene as well as Fin and Munch who still had yet to get his two cense in about Olivia's death brigade.

"But she is my daughter," Olivia cried out in frustration.

"You are a civilian!" The captain raised his voice and looked at Elliot, "Is there a reason you are still standing there or are you going to go help find Ellison?"

"Elliot go… go search for her, if I can't be in there right now you should." Olivia touched Elliot's arm and he nodded in understanding. He was gone in moments and Olivia turned back to the captain.

"Liv, you know that if you could go in and search for her I would let you but it is against the rules." Cragen's voice got gentler.

"Since when do we care about the rules?" Olivia dared to ask.

"Since IAB found out that you are alive and we lied about it." The captain got grave. The conversation took a slight detour and Olivia stared at her old commanding officer.

"Oh my god… I didn't even…" Olivia was at a loss for words.

"Didn't even think about it?" Cragen asked and she nodded, looking at the warehouse that was being searched from floor to floor.

"I will talk to Internal Affairs," Olivia told him, trying to keep it together.

"Well… the fact that your daughter is missing at the moment is keeping them from going any further at the moment," Cragen let Olivia know and she let out a sigh of relief, "So no worries about that, the only thing we have to worry about it is your child." Cragen then gave her a smile, which was not the usual for him, "Congrats on having a baby."

"Thank you." Olivia found it in her to smile and then she thought about how much she just wanted to hold Ellison in her arms. There was something missing in her heart and only her child could fill it.

"I have to ask… is that… why you left?"

"No," Olivia answered in surprise from this question, "I mean… I left for a lot of reasons but Ellison was a surprise."

"Have you been able to get a hold of her father?"

"What?"

"Well, you have not mentioned the man you are with. I assume that you are married and… you're not?" The captain looked a bit confused.

"I have been trying to get in touch with Anthony but there has been no answer." Olivia felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Her father?"

"The man I am with," Olivia corrected.

"Liv, I am old… not stupid… who is her father?" The captain asked and Olivia did not have it in her anymore to keep arguing.

"Elliot." There was a sigh from the captain and he leaned against the squad car that Olivia had come in.

"So you did leave because you were pregnant." The captain stated.

"No, I left and found out and then I met Anthony and…"

"Did Elliot know?"

"Of course not, he thought I was dead." Olivia squeaked, "I really made a mess of things didn't I?" Her voice became distant.

"Look, that is neither here nor there right now Liv…" The captain set a hand on her shoulder to ground her, "I have to ask one more question and then I will leave you alone ok?"

"Ok…"

"Does Elliot know that Ellison is his child right now?" The captain's question made Olivia want to scream. If the captain found out that Elliot knew that Ellison was his then he might get pulled off of the case, "Olivia?"

"No," Olivia lied, she was not sure why she had but she lied. Perhaps she knew the risk of Elliot not being on the search for Ellison if he had known. When it was personal, you were taken off of the case because it derailed your judgment. If Olivia could not search for Ellison then Elliot had to. There would be no other detective she would trust to search for her child.

"I say that we not tell him until after we find Ellie… that way it doesn't cloud his judgment." The captain confirmed Olivia's assumptions and she nodded, "Anything?" He asked Vivian who was rushing out with something in her hand. Olivia ran next to the captain to see what Vivian was holding.

"Elliot is looking around for more clues but this is… do you recognize this?" Vivian asked, holding up a photo of central park, but it was not just any photo. It was of a bench that Olivia recalled but she could not recall it well enough to place it.

"I would have to look at it more closely." Olivia felt the heaviness of not finding her child yet, she did not want a picture, she just wanted her daughter.

"There is also a note," Vivian held it up and Olivia resisted the urge to tamper with the evidence.

"Anything useful?" The captain asked.

"It just says, '_you will now know the suffering you have caused me. Your daughter is safe for now but if you take too long it could be too late."_ Vivian looked up at the pair, "We will find your daughter Olivia. I swear on it." Vivian said with such determination that Olivia actually believed her. Of course Vivian had to be a great detective, Elliot was her partner. Elliot… Olivia wished that he was there and then he was. He came out of the building, looking winded.

"Anything more?" Vivian asked and she just shook his head.

"No sign of Ellie… just signs that she has been here." Elliot looked at Olivia who all of the sudden felt let down. How dare they not find Ellison.

"I doubt this guy took her to central park," Vivian spoke up, "Too many witnesses."

"Well maybe that is what he wants, maybe he wants an audience." Olivia pointed out.

"Well, I have already radioed in patrol in the park and all civilians with children are being checked." Vivian told the three, and then she focused in on Olivia, "That park is big but our eyes and ears are bigger, we will get this guy. I have never had a case that has gone cold Olivia, never."

"It's true…" Cragen said and Olivia looked at Elliot who was pale, she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well, let's head to central park, Elliot I want you to take a break, Fin and Munch can cover it with Vivian." The captain looked at Elliot and he just shook his head.

"I won't stop searching." Elliot put his foot down.

"I am not asking you to stop, I am asking you to take a break." Cragen tried to say nicely but Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get it captain? I am not taking a break until Ellison is found." And with that, Elliot rushed over to the squad car and Vivian followed, "Liv, go back to the precinct with the captain, have them set you up in a hotel with protection, for all we know this guy could be after you as well and I won't…" Elliot stopped for a moment and then said it, "I won't lose you again." He got into the car with Vivian and they put their sirens on and rushed off. Olivia began to cry and Cragen actually put an arm around her.

"Let's try to track down Anthony ok?" The captain suggested and she nodded, "Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea? Water? A hot anything?" The captain did not offer her alcohol because he was a recovering alcoholic so he did not want to encourage it to anyone else.

"I just want Ellie back," Olivia looked at him and he nodded.

"Well you've got the best detective on the job as well as the next best partner… no one will ever be as good as you were Liv but Vivian… well… she knows her stuff." All Olivia could do was nod and the captain led her to another car, they got in and Olivia was given a bottle of water, "Drink some,"

"We have to find her captain," Olivia said as they began moving, "I cannot lose my child."

"Don't you even think about it Liv, we will find her." The captain promised her, "We will find her."

**Aw, moment between Cragen and Liv, not like that… but aw. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Now onto update another one… hm… which one shall I work on next? Please Review! Reviews equal love and love motivates me to update! No… seriously it is true. Feedback is awesome!**


	7. Turn Around

AN: Wow you guys are amazing! Here is an update!

Elliot Stabler looked around the crowds of people in desperation; he could not believe how much he loved this little girl. He had only met Ellison for a few minutes but the moment he saw her, he loved her. She was Olivia's child and she was the result of one night they had in a moment of weakness of giving into their feelings for one another. Ellison was Elliot's child as well and no one screwed with his family. Olivia might not have known it yet, but Elliot had every intention of being in her and Ellison's life from this moment forward. Now all he had to do was find his little girl and hold her in his arms, where she belonged.

"Elliot!" Vivian called out urgently and he turned to look at his partner, running towards him.

"What did you find?"

"I just spoke with a woman and a few other people who witnessed a little girl that describes Ellison, with a man who was last seen carrying her into one of the restrooms." Vivian pulled out her walkie, "I need all uniforms to guard the rest area near the lake do you copy?" There were responses and Elliot was on his way to where his child may be. His heart pounded in anticipation as they got ready to enter. Guns out, Elliot put a finger to his lips to keep Vivian quiet and she nodded.

"Police!" Elliot called out as they entered the restroom and there was a shriek from someone, "Ellie?"

"Elliot?" The little girl's voice made his heart pound faster and he wanted to tell her that it was ok and daddy was here but Ellison probably had no idea that he was her father. He shoved aside his sadness.

"Ellie?" Elliot ran to the stalls and opened the one where the little girl was, she was sitting on her knee's shaking and he pulled her into his arms, shutting his eyes he cradled her as she sobbed into his chest, "Shhh… it's ok, Ellie are you hurt sweetheart?"

"My tummy hurts…" She wept, "Where is mommy? I need mommy!"

"I am going to take you to her baby but first I need you to tell me who took you, do you know who took you?"

"He smelled and wore a mask and told me that if I told you anything he would kill mommy, I can't tell you anything!"

"But did he hurt you baby?"

"No, he just hit me a few times but-"

"Vivian, make sure that everyone is on the lookout for this guy, he could not have gone far." Vivian was already ordering uniforms to patrol and was on her way out of the restroom. Elliot kept Ellison in his arms and felt like he was complete all of the sudden. He treasured how she fit perfectly in his arms and that was now safe in them.

"I am going to comb the scene El, good luck," Vivian touched his arms and was back in the restroom with a bunch of other suites.

"Where is mommy? Why isn't she here?"

"Mommy was told to go somewhere safe so no one hurt her either, that is where I am taking you now ok?"

"Elliot, we should get Ellison to a hospital to have her checked out," Fin said, meeting up with Elliot, "Hey baby girl… you're safe now."

"Are you another friend of my mommy's?" Ellison asked Fin.

"I sure am and we have your mommy on the phone right now, Munch!" Fin called to Munch who rushed over and handed his phone to the little girl.

"Mommy? Oh Mommy I am ok… yes… ok… I need you… I am with your friends… Elliot found me Mommy… but I don't want to go to the hospital… ok… ok… I love you too." Ellison handed the phone to Elliot, "Mommy wants to talk to you."

"Liv?" Elliot took the phone as he started walking towards the ambulance for Ellison.

"Is she ok?" Olivia was in tears, "Did that bastard hurt her? I swear to god if he-"

"She's alright, she's a trooper like her mommy," Elliot's voice stayed gentle.

"I am on my way to hospital right now," Olivia sounded like she was in motion and Elliot swallowed hard.

"We are on our way too, I am going to ride in back with her."

"Thank you… Oh my God El… thank you."

"I am just relieved to have both of you back now," Elliot looked down at Ellison who was falling asleep in his arms, she must have not slept while taken and it was catching up to her.

"You said you would find her," Olivia hiccupped, "I am so sorry that I… El god I am so sorry."

"Not now Liv, later. Let's just get our little girl looked at ok?" Elliot lowered his voice so only Olivia could hear that part.

"See you soon," They hung up and Elliot handed the phone back to Munch.

"She's asleep," Munch looked over at Ellie was now holding onto Elliot's neck, "I can see Olivia in her so much."

"She's beautiful. Fin smiled and then looked at Elliot, "So what now?"

"We don't stop looking for this guy," Elliot got to the ambulance and Ellison looked so peaceful he did not want to wake her up, "Ellie, honey… wake up sweetie."

"I don't want to leave your arms… not until I see mommy." Ellison looked up at him. Elliot stared down at the little girl and put a smile on his face.

"I will hold your hand the entire way but we need to get you onto the gurney so you can safely get there…" Elliot explained.

"Will you let go of my hand? Even if it gets bumpy?" Ellison asked him with wide and curious eyes.

"Nothing can stop me, my hand is going to be stuck to yours… might not even be able to get it off even when we get to the hospital."

"You can set her down," A female paramedic said nicely as Elliot got into the ambulance. He set Ellison down on the gurney and held her hand as she was strapped in.

"I'm scared," Ellison looked up at Elliot.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Elliot promised her.

"What if I get sick? What… if the ride gets scary?"

"We're going to put the sirens on," The paramedic told her as she shut the doors.

"Really?" Ellison got a look of innocent excitement.

"You bet ya," Elliot looked down at her as the ambulance started to move.

"Elliot?" The little girl asked him after her blood was taken.

"Yeah baby?"

"Why did you call me 'our little girl' to mommy on the phone?" Ellison asked softly and Elliot heaved a sigh. This really was his and Olivia's kid, future detective in the making.

"I…" Elliot fished for words to say and Ellison squeezed his hand.

"Are you my real daddy?" Ellison's question had so many layers that a simple yes did not seem to suffice.

"What do you think?" Elliot decided to give her a light hearted chuckle.

"I think you are… you have my nose." Ellison smiled, "I am happy that it is you." Ellison said to him in a strong voice, "I was afraid he would be… mean or… not like me…" Ellison looked down.

"I already love you," Elliot told her and she looked at him, her eyes wide with warmth that she had inherited from her mother.

"But you don't even know me," Ellison argued and then she yawned, "Do you love my mommy?"

"Hate to interrupt but we are here," The female paramedic already had Ellison being rolled out with her partner. Elliot kept his hand around Ellie's as they rolled her into the hospital. Olivia was standing there with the captain and the moment she saw her child, she ran over to the gurney.

"Mommy!" Ellison let go of Elliot's hand and reached for her mother.

"Oh baby, I am so happy that you are ok… oh I love you… I love you!"

"Miss, we need to have her checked out, you can follow us if you like." A nurse came up behind Olivia and Ellison was now accompanied by Olivia as well as Elliot to her hospital room. The doctor was in immediately and Ellison was asked what had happened.

"He only hit me and did not feed me…" Ellison explained.

"Can't we interview her later?" Olivia asked and Elliot wanted to say no, he wanted to tell her that it was procedure but his fatherly instinct took over.

"Yes," Elliot answered before the doctor could.

"I am going to write her some prescriptions and give her some IV fluids to hydrate her. Take some blood work and she should be fine to go home in a few hours… you are more than welcome to stay with her." The doctor told Olivia and she thanked the doctor.

"Mommy?" Ellison asked, yawning again.

"Yeah honey?"

"I am so tired…"

"Then you should get some sleep, I will be right here when you wake up,"

"Will Elliot be here?" Ellison asked looking over at Elliot was standing by the curtain.

"Couldn't keep me away Ellie," Elliot smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Shut your eyes baby." Olivia rubbed her head and in moments the little girl was asleep. Elliot stared at Ellison for the longest time until he caught Olivia looking at him, his eyes locked on hers. Olivia looked like she was debating something and then before he knew it, Elliot was engulfed with a hug. Tears of relief came out of Olivia and he held her silently.

"She's ok," Elliot told her, "She's ok."

"Once we get done with all of this… Ellison and I are going home," Olivia let Elliot know and his arms got tighter around her.

"No," He said strongly.

"El…"

"Liv, you can't just come back and leave again… I won't let you." Elliot grasped her tighter.

"She is right in here sir," A nurse said from behind the curtain and a man showed up.

"Who the hell are you?" Elliot got protective immediately.

"Anthony," Olivia was able to pull away from Elliot and was now in the arms of this other man. Elliot felt something in his stomach curl up and he wanted to scream and cry at the same time, "Where have you been? I have been calling you and emailing you and…"

"I'm so sorry Honey but the moment I got your message I was on a flight and lost my phone and laptop… I know, it does not matter. I went to SVU since I knew that was where you probably were and they told me that you were here…." Anthony let Olivia go and went over to Ellison, "Ellie?"

"She just went to sleep," Olivia told Anthony but he ignored her, making Elliot's blood boil even more.

"D-daddy?" Ellison woke up and saw Anthony over her, "Daddy!"

"Sweetie, I'm here… daddy is right here… and we're going home. Liv, we're leaving." Before anyone could say something little Ellison spoke up.

"No," The little girl said at the three adults and then she looked over at Elliot, "I don't want to leave yet… we just found him." And all eyes were now on Elliot Stabler who held his head up in pride as Anthony stared him down.

**If I have a lot of reviews I might update this again before the day is over! Let me know… what is going to happen? Ugh suspense!**


	8. Show Down

AN: I know that you guys think I am evil but that would have been loooooong chapter and I needed to get some things done. But here you go… another chapter. Happy reading and just in case… I do not own Elliot or Olivia…

No one said anything, yet the silence was screaming volumes. Elliot finally walked out from the shadows and Anthony looked like his face had lost all color.

"You told her?" Olivia was the first one to say something and Ellison answered before Elliot could start throwing out defenses.

"I knew it mommy, he has my nose!" Ellison seemed to be the only one who was happy that Elliot was in the room. Olivia had been until Anthony showed up and she was now smiling in a strain at her child. Anthony looked down at Ellison and touched her hair.

"Sweetie, you were taken by a bad man… it is not safe here-" Anthony began to explain gently.

"But I have to help catch him," Ellison said with conviction, "Mommy's friends are amazing Daddy, they found me and they do this kind of stuff all of the time!" Something in Ellison's words made Elliot come alert and he had to ask his daughter something.

"Ellie… who told you we did this kind of work?"

"Don't you talk to her," Anthony said all of the sudden.

"Don't talk to him like that," Ellison defended Elliot, "Daddy, he saved me… you should be thanking him!" Ellison looked at Olivia, "Mommy, I don't want to leave; I want to help your friends."

"Honey, who told you that my friends do this all of the time?" Olivia asked and Ellison looked at her.

"The… man who took me." Ellison's voice got tiny and Elliot and Olivia shared their famous look. It was a look they had always had, it was when they found out a new piece of evidence and with one look they could decide whether or not it was note worthy.

"What else did he say?" Elliot asked, ignoring the glare from Anthony.

"Can I talk to you?" Olivia asked Anthony who was just standing there brooding.

"I am ok daddy… Elliot is here," Ellison told Anthony and Elliot could not help but smile with pride. There was no way he was letting them go, no way.

"Ellie, I will be right back ok?" Olivia asked, taking Anthony's hand, "You got this?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Of course," He said with comfort dripping from his voice. He meant it to.

"We'll be right back," Olivia led Anthony out behind the curtain and Elliot focused entirely on Ellison.

"Ok Ellie… I need you to be strong for me can you do that?"

"Oh yes," Ellison nodded bravely.

"Now I know… that this bad man who took you told you that he would hurt your mommy and daddy if you said anything." Elliot talked to her slowly and she nodded in fear, "But do you really think that I am going to let that happen?" Elliot saw a smile flicker behind the fear in her eyes and she shook her head, "Good… now tell me honey… what else did he say?"

"Do you cross your heart and hope to die that you won't let anything happen to me and mommy or my other daddy?" Ellison asked in a small voice. Elliot took his hand and crossed his heart, he then made a fist with the hand that he had crossed his chest with and held it out to Ellison.

"Do you cross your heart and hope to die that you believe me when I say that I love you… and your mommy?" The little girl's eyes got huge with excitement for a few seconds and then she came back. She crossed her own heart and then set her fist next to Elliot's.

"He said… that you owed him… that you killed his child and you needed to know the pain of what it was like," Ellison's eyes welled up with tears and her voice broke, "He told me that he would not hurt me… but he would throw me around and tied me up!" Elliot grabbed her little hand in his and she turned onto her side to face Elliot, "I kept telling him that my mommy would find me and that my daddy would too. He said… he said that no one would be able to find me once I could not breathe anymore! I was so scared! He… he did not hurt me until I hit him back, I… scratched him-"

"Ellie… you scratched him?" Elliot's heart rate went up in excitement.

"Yeah, mommy showed me how to fight back… I scratched him… hard." Ellison shut her eyes and tears poured out.

"Which hand?" Elliot asked her and she held up her right hand, the one that she had not used as much and Elliot pulled out some gloves and a vial, "Baby… this won't hurt but I need to scrape under your fingernails,"

"What? Why?" Ellison looked scared.

"Because when you scratched that bad man… you got something known as DNA, do you know what that means?" Elliot stayed patient and Ellison shook her head, "That means that if our friends run the pieces of skin or blood under a test, we can find this bad man quicker and put him in jail for what he did to you." Elliot took out the brush and showed her what it would be like and she put her hand out, Elliot got it and pushed the call nurse button. Olivia showed up before the nurse did, her face tear streaked.

"She got DNA," Elliot told Olivia who cried out in relief and pride.

"Ellie… did you scratch him baby?"

"Of course mommy," Ellison smiled as Olivia came over to hug her closely.

"I need to run this to someone in the lab," Elliot told Ellison, "But I will be back as soon as possible ok?"

"Ok," Ellison looked sad but put on a brave face.

"Did you call for a nurse?" A young blonde asked, coming in.

"Yeah but we got it," Elliot told her but she touched his arm before he could leave.

"We would like to take Ellison down for some X-rays just to make sure she is ok, it will take fifteen minutes or thirty."

"Oh um," Olivia cleared her throat and looked at Ellison, "That means that you have to go alone honey."

"What?"

"We will be right here when you get back,"

"Ok…" Ellison squeezed Olivia's hand and Elliot brushed her hair as she was rolled away.

"She got DNA." Olivia sad in awe.

"That's our girl," Elliot said and then saw Olivia's face contort back into tears, "Liv… she asked me and… suspected…"

"Anthony told him that I had the choice to stay or go…" Olivia interrupted him and he was caught off guard. Pocketing the vial of evidence he walked back over to Olivia who was just standing there, staring at something.

"Look… I really want to get this down to the lab… why don't you walk with me." Elliot offered and Olivia just sniffled.

"Ellison wants to stay…"

"Come on Liv," Elliot tugged her coat sleeve and they headed down to the lab in silence. It was when they were back in Ellison's room, waiting on her that Olivia began to pace.

"I can't believe he is making me choose… he is the one who gave me the tickets; he is the one who told me that if I chose to stay then he would support it." Olivia shook her head, "I… don't know what I want. I want Ellison to be safe… I don't want this happening again and if we stay… it might." Olivia looked at Elliot with sad eyes.

"You heard Ellison…"' Elliot said with a soft but strong voice, "She doesn't want to go."

"Of course she doesn't want to go but she also doesn't want to eat her vegetables at times," Olivia pointed out.

"So… what you are saying is that you came back for nothing? You came just so you could leave again?" Elliot scoffed at the floor and then looked at her, "To make it worse? To add a child to it? To take away you and then a part of me?" Elliot could see apprehension in Olivia's eyes. "I will fight… until the day it kills me to keep you two here."

"Have you gone insane? Was that a threat?" Olivia's eyes widened and Elliot actually laughed.

"No Liv… it was just me making a point. I have rights…"

"You would never do that to Ellison or to me Elliot and you know it." Olivia became flushed.

"So don't make me do it," Elliot all of the sudden was pleading to her, "Don't go, Liv… don't leave again please. I know that I am making a complete ass out of myself but I won't have you walk back into my life to tell me we have a child and then leave. What… did you think that I was going to turn you away? Tell you to have a nice life and send me photos every year? Did it even occur to you that I would want you and Ellison?"

"For all I knew, you were still married or with someone else or… I mean I was _dead_ El."

"Trust me; you don't have to remind me." Elliot shot at her, "I searched for you high and low…I searched and searched… I left Kathy…."

"El…"

"My world changed the moment I thought you were dead and I started chasing ghosts and you know what? I'm angry at you," Elliot finally looked at her in the eyes and she flinched, "I am downright pissed off at you for leaving the way you did and not letting me meet me child until now." Elliot could see that Olivia was perplexed.

"I don't blame you if you hate me Elliot."

"I could never hate you Liv…" Elliot whispered and he began to shake slightly, "I just-"

"She did beautifully," The nurse rolled Ellison in and Elliot could not have felt his stomach plummet any more then possible. He did however paste a smile on his face as did Olivia.

"How ya doing sweetie?" Olivia asked her and she smiled.

"Ok I guess… it wasn't so bad."

"This IV will run for about an hour and the doctor gave her some pain meds so she will be asleep," The nurse explained as she sat down to give Ellison an IV.

"Just squeeze my hand," Olivia told Ellison and it was over within minutes.

"Where's daddy?" Ellison asked Olivia as the nurse put some tape on her hand.

"He… is at the hotel room sweetie."

"…but why did he leave?" Ellison asked in a scared voice.

"Ellie-"

"Doesn't he know that the bad man is after him?" Ellison's voice rose.

"What?" Olivia asked with narrowed eyes and looked at Elliot.

"Honey, no one is going to get him," But Elliot felt something in the pit of his stomach and Olivia picked up on it, "I am going to go make sure he is ok alright?" Elliot told Ellison, wanting to get on his phone as soon as possible to call Vivian.

"Ellie honey, I want you to stay calm. I am going to go talk to Elliot about daddy." Olivia looked at the nurse, "Would you mind staying in with here while-"

"It would be my pleasure," The nurse smiled warmly at Ellison, "Do you like magic tricks?"

"Wait, wait… mommy… tell Elliot that I want to stay with him… that I don't want to go back yet mommy, please?" Olivia stared down at her daughter's face and knew that she had to make a choice, "Mommy?"

"I love you and will be here when you wake up," Olivia kissed Ellison on the forehead before joining Elliot out in the hallway.

"Yeah, keep things patrolled and we are going to track him down…" Elliot got off the phone and looked at Olivia, "Can you call him and tell him that he needs to get to the precinct? Ellison is right; if this guy is serious then he is going to go after you and Anthony." Elliot scratched his head, "Maybe… maybe you _should_ go back… we can sneak you guys out on a flight and this guy couldn't find you or-"

"El," Olivia cut him off and he looked at her, his eyes looking tired.

"I just don't want anything to happen that is going to hurt her," Elliot explained in a strained voice, "Or you."

"She wants to stay," Olivia said, changing the tone of the conversation for the moment.

"I know she does,"

"She told me… to tell you that she wants to stay with you." Olivia had tears filling her eyes.

"Liv…"

"I think my daughter… _our _daughter loves you already," Olivia bit her lip as it began to tremble slightly. "I am so sorry… that I kept her from someone as wonderful and… strong… and…" Olivia was pulled into strong arms and held as she cried for all of the time she had lost because she had thrown it away.

"I already love her too," Elliot told Olivia with conviction, "I love her Olivia,"

"My daughter is the most important and precious thing on the planet to me… and she is not spoiled by any means but… she doesn't want to leave…. Not yet."

"Look… don't make a decision yet Liv… agree to stay… just for tonight and tomorrow and the next day… just promise for tonight. For Ellison," Elliot pleaded into Olivia's ear and he felt her nod.

"What about Anthony?" Olivia's question almost made Elliot lose control but he composed himself.

"If he loves you and loves Ellison… he will understand." Elliot told her, "He is the last thing you need to be worrying about right now. Ellison is what matters Liv and you know it," Elliot pointed out, "You _know _it,"

"I do," Olivia shut her eyes and let Elliot hold her as she made her decision.

**DUN DUN DUN. I know… I know I am horrible. New update soon. What do you think is going to happen? Are you yelling at your screen right now? I bet you are. What will happen with Anthony and also… how are we going to handle explaining to IAB that Olivia is alive and how will the squad feel when they find out that Ellison is Elliot's? I love to hear you ideas so let me know! **


	9. Where We Belong

AN: So after putting you guys through torture in a sense… here is the new chapter that you are dying to read. I loved all of your ideas and look forward to hearing more of them. Looking forward to watching Bully tonight!

It was 4 AM when they got the call; Olivia and Ellison were asleep in Elliot's king size bed while he took his son Eli's bed in his room. Eli was from his previous marriage, he came to stay with him every other week end due to Elliot's schedule. Luckily, Eli was not due for another two weeks but Elliot could not sleep. He was too worried about the fact that they could not find Anthony. He knew in the depth of his soul that no one could ever love Olivia more than he did but this man had been in Ellison's life for the past five years and the same with Olivia. He did not expect them to just shut him out of their lives like that; Elliot would never ask Ellison to give up the only father figure she had always known. Ellison would be lucky enough to have two fathers in her life now.

"Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…" Elliot's cell phone went off again and he picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Stabler."

"Good job in finding the little one… I knew you could never resist a child in need of saving," The man's voice was warped, as if using some type of device to hide it. Elliot muted his cell and radioed in Vivian, who was outside staking out the apartment.

"Who is this?" Elliot asked the typical question, even though he knew that this person would not tell him, he still had to demand who was doing this.

"Haven't figured it out yet?" The man chuckled, "And you won't because your phone line is not tapped right now… is it Elliot?" Elliot felt his hear start to constrict in his chest and he looked over to the window that faced the street outside. He lived in downtown Manhattan so there were buildings all around.

"Look… we already got your DNA so you might as well come out of the woodwork pal," Elliot growled into the phone, "You want to hurt anyone… you hurt me… stay away from them."

"Oh… tough guy… well I know that you care about the little girl and your ex-partner very much Elliot. In fact, it was quite touching to see you and her meet after so many years… once she got off of the plane."

"Who the HELL is this?" Elliot was furious, since whoever this was knew them. Knew him and knew Olivia, he rushed into his room to check on them and mother and daughter were sound asleep. A moment later, Olivia's eyes opened and she jerked awake to look at Elliot as if she knew something was wrong.

"How much do you love them Elliot?" The man asked into the phone as Elliot looked at Olivia, whose eyes were wide with concern and fear. She looked beautiful, her long hair was draped over her shoulders and with her arm around Ellison, and she was the picture perfect woman.

"What do you want from me?" Elliot asked as he looked at Olivia. He saw her gently leave Ellison on the bed, who snuggled up to a stuffed bunny donated from Eli.

"Is that him?" Olivia asked in a whisper.

"You will hear from me again," The man said in sour voice, "If you are smart you won't let them out of your sight…" There was a click and Elliot held in the urge to scream. Olivia took his arm and led him out into the hallway, her bare feet padded on the hardwood floor. She shut the door so Ellison could not hear and led Elliot into the living room.

"Elliot?" Vivian knocked on the door. Elliot ran over and opened it and put a finger to his lips.

"Ellie's sleeping Viv,"

"Thank God one of us is," Vivian put her gun away and looked at Elliot, "While I am up here, mind if I use your bathroom? Too much coffee."

"Sure and sorry it was too late to tap in on this guy," Elliot threw up his phone.

"As long as we can pull the phone records, we should be alright." Vivian hurried to the bathroom and Olivia turned to Elliot with fear in her chocolate colored eyes.

"That was him?"

"Yeah."

"How did he get your number?" Olivia asked, trying to clear her head from sleep.

"How does anyone get my number? Probably one of my cards or something," Elliot put a hand on Olivia's arm in comfort, "Now I don't want scare you… butt this guys knows us Liv,"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, looking surprised.

"I have no clue who this is but I get the feeling that we might have… well… did something personal to this person to hate us this much."

"That could be anyone, El. We had a convicted crime rate that was sky high, it could be anybody."

"Well, the tests results should be in around 9 AM," Elliot nodded.

"Thanks for the use of the bathroom, Elliot. I am going to have someone come in to tap your lines, make sure they are extra quiet so they don't wake-" But there was a scream that was so high pitched it sent all three adults running to Elliot's bedroom.

"No! No don't take me! Mommy? Mommy!" Ellison was having a nightmare and Olivia ran over to pick her up in her arms and shake her gently.

"Ellie, its ok… shhh baby it was just a nightmare… Mommy is right here. Ellison wake up baby." Ellison's eyes opened up and she looked around in terror for a moment before seeing Olivia and wrapped her small arms around her mother.

"I was so scared!" Ellison cried.

"It's ok, Mommy is right here,"

"Where is daddy?" Ellison asked, causing Elliot's heart to break a little bit.

"We are still looking for him," Olivia told her softly.

"I am going to go get this done," Vivian told Elliot and began radio in other officers.

"Elliot, where is Elliot?" Ellison looked around in the dark and Elliot turned on the overhead light, dimming it so it did not blind his daughter or Olivia.

"I'm right here," Elliot came over to the other side of Ellison and looked down awkwardly at the two most important people in his life at that moment.

"I don't want to be alone," Ellison took Elliot's hand and with more force than he had ever expected he was pulled down onto the bed in a sitting position. Ellison wriggled her way into Elliot's free arm as she stayed in Olivia's lap. Elliot took in a breath and leaned against Olivia so they were supporting Ellison together.

"We're not going anywhere sweetie," Olivia told her child, her voice shaking a little.

"Will you stay?" Ellison looked up at Elliot who had to glance at Olivia and she nodded immediately.

"Of course I will."

"Ok," Ellison snuggled into Elliot's left arm and he laid back on the bed, he was in a sitting positing still, only his legs were stretched out in front of him. Olivia did the same and they were both sitting side by side, little Ellison tangled up in their arms. She was back to sleep within minutes and Elliot said nothing. He felt his chest tighten as he thought about how bad he would feel if he lost this… lost them. A tear actually escaped his eye and his sniffed quickly, obviously catching Olivia's attention.

"Are you crying?" Olivia whispered to him.

"Not on purpose," Elliot answered in truth. Olivia turned her head so she was facing him and he looked at her as well; the sides of their faces pressing against the headboard.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked him, worry in her soft voice.

"I was… uh… just… thinking… it's nothing," Elliot chickened out.

"Tell me," Olivia pleaded.

"I was just thinking about how… much I am going to miss this if it goes away," Elliot admitted, the tears wanting to come all over again.

"Hey," Olivia's voice grounded him and he saw something flash in her eyes, "We are here right now." She told him, "Remember what you told me back at the hospital? About how I didn't have to choose… or decide anything yet?"

"Yeah," Elliot breathed in deeply.

"You need to do the same,"'

"Huh?"

"Don't… think about me or Ellie being gone right now… just see that we are here at this very moment… in your apartment… safe." Olivia's words made Elliot want to touch her face… want to pull her in and kiss her even more but he knew he could not. Olivia had another man in her life and as much as Elliot wanted Olivia and Ellison all to himself, he had to remind himself that another human being played just as big a part in their life as he did, if not more.

"Ok Liv," Elliot smiled at her and she smiled back, shutting her eyes.

"You should go to sleep," Olivia said, with her eyes still closed.

"I can't,"

"What good are you to us if you are sleep deprived? Come on El… shut your eyes… I trust you," Olivia began to drift, "I trust you…" And then she was asleep; her head leaning towards his. Elliot decided to close his eyes; he did not want to sleep in case something happened again. The fight or flight mode kicked in and he just wanted to be ready. Sleep was too powerful for him though and he found himself in dreams, dream of where Olivia and Ellison stayed with him forever and somehow made this work.

SVU…. SVU…. SVU….

Olivia woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, feeling disoriented she wondered where she was for a moment. She noticed that her head was lying against someone's shoulder and could feel breath on the top of her head. Looking down, she saw her daughter safely cradled in her arms and sleeping on Elliot's arm, his hand holding her tiny one. Olivia did not dare move, she did not want to wake Ellison up but the position they were in was compromising.

"El?" Olivia whispered and she felt him jerk awake as if an alarm had been rung.

"Don't hurt them," He mumbled strongly and then he saw Olivia next to him and Ellison as well, "Oh… hey."

"Hey…" Olivia shut her eyes and noticed that she was forming a headache, "I don't want to wake her, and we told her we would stay."

"And we will," Elliot looked down at Ellison.

"This is wrong," Olivia squeaked, sounding guilty.

"What is?" Elliot asked, shifting so Olivia could put her head up.

"Us," Her word was short but it had so much meaning to it that Elliot tried to fight the urge to argue with her.

"Liv…"

"I have been with Anthony for five years El… that is a long time,"

"I know," Elliot was afraid of everything she was saying right now.

"I love him… Ellison loves him," Olivia kept going.

"I know…" Elliot's voice threatened to break and he bit his lip.

"So… why did I come back?" Olivia's question caught him off guard and he looked at her, "Anthony was the one who told me that you had the right to know…" Olivia began to explain.

"Kill me for saying this but he was right," Elliot snuck in a smile.

"So why is he acting like this?" Olivia sniffled.

"Because he is a man in love… and if he is smart then he won't let you go without a fight." Elliot explained, speaking from his own personal feelings.

"It still does not mean he should disappear like this… I get that he is upset but… Ellison needs him right now." Olivia looked like she wanted to scream out in frustration.

"Maybe…" Elliot began but stopped himself.

"Maybe what?"

"Liv… how do you feel about me?" Elliot asked her and she shut her eyes and looked away, "How do you feel about me?" He pressed more strongly.

"I don't know how I feel," Olivia admitted, feeling her stomach get knotted up.

"But you do… feel… something right?" Elliot asked and she felt her heart speed up.

"I had no idea that I would start feeling this again," Olivia said in almost above a whisper.

"Oh," Ellison yawned, causing the two adults to look down.

"Morning baby," Olivia crooned.

"Hi Mommy… Hi Elliot…" Ellison looked up and yawned again, "I'm hungry,"

"I can whip us up some breakfast," Elliot offered and Ellison smiled up at him.

"Pancakes?"

"With some eggs…" Elliot smiled back at her.

"Oh and what about some bacon? You can't have eggs without bacon!"

"Why don't you and mommy get dressed and I will go start making some of my famous pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon with some orange juice?"

"Yay!" Ellison cried out in excitement, hugging Elliot before sitting up.

"Coffee Liv?" Elliot asked her and she smiled at him adoringly.

"Please,"

"There are extra towels in the bathroom closet, don't hesitate to use anything." Elliot left them and shut the door, keeping it cracked so he could hear them. He halted when he saw Vivian and someone sitting on his couch with a tape player attached to the phone line, "Vivian…" Elliot raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh don't give me that, you three looked so peaceful there was no way I could wake you up. I used the key you gave me and Fin is now outside staking out the place for this guy." Vivian stood up and went into Elliot's kitchen with her paper cup of coffee, "Please tell me that you are brewing some actual coffee so I don't have to choke down this mud anymore," Vivian chucked it into Elliot's trash can.

"Did you get it from that place on the corner?" Elliot asked, getting his coffee filters out.

"Yes,"

"I told you to never go there, bad service equals bad coffee." Elliot smiled at her, "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I'm good. Had one of those protein bars a half an hour ago," Vivian shrugged.

"How do you like your eggs?" Elliot asked her, "You are going to join us for breakfast and you are going to enjoy yourself." Elliot started to brew the coffee and he could feel Vivian's eyes on him, "What?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I am just… um in shock…" Vivian said in happy surprise, "You look… dare I say it… relaxed?"

"More like exhausted." Elliot snorted, "No seriously, how do you like your eggs?"

"What has she done to you?" Vivian came close to Elliot and searched his face and then looked him all over.

"Ever heard of personal space?" Elliot asked her.

"Elliot Stabler… you are practically glowing… are you pregnant?" Vivian was one tough cop, she did her job well and she was good at being one of the most intimidating young officers around. Elliot liked having her as a partner because she was able to let loose even on the toughest of jobs and this was one of those times where he was thankful that he had her as a partner. She did not put up with his crap the first week they started working together and he had appreciated her for that. Vivian, like Elliot, had suffered the loss of a love as well so she understood. The only difference between Elliot and Vivian had been that her fiancé had cheated on her and left. Elliot's had been that the woman he loved was dead…

"What can I say? She makes me happy." Elliot lowered his voice, feeling his face get red.

"Well is she staying? I mean she can't just come back and leave all over again." Vivian lowered her voice as well.

"It's complicated," Elliot took out the eggs.

"As is everything in life," Vivian rolled her eyes, "So it is all up in the air at the moment?" She asked and Elliot nodded, "What if I pay her?"

"Was I really that bad before she got here?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Vivian asked, grabbing a cookie from Elliot's jar. She left the kitchen area and nudged the tech guy who was staring at the tape player. As if on cue, Elliot's phone rang and everyone got silent, "And they say a watched pot never boils," Vivian held out the phone to Elliot, "It's for you."

"Stabler," Elliot answered his voice strong and filled with conviction.

"Good morning sir! I was wondering how you are with infestation, are you having problems with those pesky-"

"Hey kid, put me on the do not call list ok?" Elliot said in annoyance and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure sir? We can offer-"

"You said that your company deals with pests?" Elliot asked.

"Yes sir!" The young man sounded overly delighted.

"Does that include people like you? Do not call list," Elliot hung up and set the phone down on the counter. Vivian just stared at him, a look of amusement on her face, "What?"

"You," Was all Vivian said and then her cell phone went off, she answered in her official tone and stayed that way, "Yes, thank you so much." She hung up and looked at Elliot.

"DNA results are back,"

**Ok so there you guys go. Your reviews have been awesome and I look forward to reading all of them! To everyone in Canada… have fun with the episode Bully and to the people like me… have fun with the episode after it airs in Canada! As for the patient ones… yay for Wednesday! I need coffee…**


	10. Shock

An: Hey guy, I know it has been a while but I have not had any time at all to really write or make any videos. I made a youtube video saying I was sorry. However I have some time today so I thought that I would update a story or two for you! Thank you for being loyal readers and thank you for staying awesome.

Breakfast was almost put on hold, but Vivian told Elliot to make her eggs sunny side up and she would be back with the DNA results.

"Why won't they tell us over the phone?" Elliot asked, knowing the answer already. He just wanted to press how annoying it was to have to go down to the lab just to get a vital piece of evidence.

"You know I am not even going to get into a discussion about this with you before I have had my first real cup of coffee." Vivian nudged him, "I will call you from the lab the moment I find out. Then speed back over here with the siren," She went to fill her cup and realized that the coffee had not finished brewing yet.

"Looks like you are in for some more mud," Elliot teased her as he began to prepare the pancakes.

"Screw that," Vivian put her cup under the drip so it could fill up, then put back the pot, "coffee and I have an understanding. Be back in a jiff." Vivian was gone within seconds and Olivia showed up with Ellison by her side.

"Who is that?" Ellison asked, pointing to the out of place technician with headphones, sitting in the corner.

"Ellison, it is rude to point," Olivia whispered.

"that is Burt, he is waiting for the bad man to call so we can find him." Elliot explained.

"Oh, Burt as in sesame street?" Ellison smiled slightly, he eyes looking amused, "Eventually I will make it to Sesame Street, Mommy said I have to go in my imagination but I am sure it is out there." Ellison's statement was so serious that Elliot and Olivia did not tease her about it.

"Speaking of certain things, results are in. Viv will be back soon with them."

"You did not go with her?" Olivia's question was not surprising; in fact Elliot made a grunt of disapproval.

"Vivian insisted that I stay and make breakfast and I agree." Elliot looked Olivia in the eye, "I am not leaving you two alone anyhow, no way."

"Can I watch TV?" Ellison asked, heading towards the flat screen on Elliot's wall. He hardly watched TV, he never had the time. It was mostly for when his kids came to visit.

"Of course you can," Olivia smiled; "Right?" she looked at Elliot.

"Channel 47 is Disney," Elliot told her. Ellison and Burt looked at one another; he gave her a tiny wave and a smile. She waved back before getting the remote and climbing onto Elliot's white couch, with black pillows. Despite the fact that Elliot was never home, his apartment was done nicely. As he began to squeeze the orange juice his mind wondered on how it came to be such a posh apartment….

Flashback…

_ "Sorry about the one lamp, you can have Eli's room, he is gone for the week at his mothers. Why are you looking at me like that?" Elliot looked at his newest partner Vivian. Her apartment got flooded due to sewage and Elliot had insisted she stay at his place instead of a hotel._

_ "This apartment is bare… you have on lamp… one small couch and… is that toaster in the corner a television?" Vivian set her designer purse down on Elliot's counter. She was a younger version of Olivia. In her early thirties and straight out of a magazine cover, her looks never gave her away as a cop. It was why she was one she said, perps always fell for a pretty face. Could never deny holding back information from the looks of an angel. Vivian was a mystery. She obviously had a hard past but never let anyone know about it. _

_ "Do you want to stay here or not? I know of a few motels that would be happy the charge you an arm and leg for a crappy bed."_

_ "Down Stabler, I was only stating the obvious." Vivian rolled her eyes, "Mind if my designer takes a look?"_

_ "Excuse me?" Elliot finished his third lock on the his door and stared at his raven haired partner._

_ "Well. she is my parents designer but all the same… would you mind if I let her look at the place?"_

_ "I do not need some designer. I hardly live here,"_

_ "Well maybe if it looked better you might want to come home more often," Vivian was exhausting and Elliot did not have the strength to argue._

_ "If I agree… will you quietly go to sleep?" _

_ "Sure will," _

End flashback…

So it was Vivian who had hired her designer to come have Elliot's apartment redone in posh new furniture. Vivian had been right, Elliot enjoyed the colors and the homey feeling it had. The cost of it was sucking him dry but it was worth it and Vivian got him a good deal.

"So you have to tell me, did the place come furnished?" Olivia's question made him chuckle.

"Vivian refused to have a partner who does not live in style," Elliot explained.

"I like her," Olivia nodded and then she got serious, "El… I think we need to talk about last night."

"What do you mean?" Elliot knew exactly what she meant but had no intention of making this discussion easy.

"You know what I mean…"

"Not now," Elliot said in a low but firm voice.

"I d0n't-"

"Not now Liv, later. I just want to cook a nice breakfast for my daughter and for you. Can we just pretend for a few minutes that everything is alright?" Elliot held Olivia's eyes on his own and she finally nodded.

"Of course we can," Olivia's face fell in slight relief and she looked over at Ellison who was watching the news, instead of cartoons, "Baby what are you doing?"

"That's him," Ellison's voice was somber and she was now sitting up as if she had heard nails on a black board.

"What?" Olivia and Elliot rushed over, practically dropping everything in the moment. A commercial was now on and Elliot was now fumbling with the remote, all of the sudden wishing he had gotten DVR like Vivian mentioned.

"He was on the news," Ellison's voice got distant.

"Burt, did you see anything?" Olivia asked the man in the corner and he shook his head, looking guilty.

"Well what was he doing? Was he talking? Ellie, honey you have to tell us," Olivia sat down next to Ellison and Elliot watched the TV hoping whatever story it was would come back on.

"He was in the background with a bunch of people holding a sign. He was asked a question by a news lady and he said, 'what is happening is shame. We need to protest this until is over.' And then it cut off. I recognized his voice and his hand, his hand." Ellison began to tremble. Olivia wrapped her arms around Ellie as Elliot got on his phone.

"Where the hell are those damn test results?" He spat into the phone once Vivian answered.

"It's bad news Elliot. I am here right now and there is no match,"

"Tell them to run it again."

"Elliot-"

"Do you know of any protests going on today?" Elliot changed the direction of the conversation.

"This is Manhattan, there are many."

"Any protests where the news would be there." Elliot narrowed it down.

"I don't know but I can find out. What happened?"

"Ellie identified her kidnapper on the news."

"You're positive?"

"why would she lie?"

"Well she did not see his face… I can look it up but you and I both know that I cannot arrest anyone without a proper cause."

"Then pull all of them in for questioning." Elliot almost raised his voice.

"Which news station?"

"Local."

"Alright, I am checking into it. You stay with them, if this guy is still at this protest then he is not a danger, however it could be a few hours old. I am on it and I will get back to you."

"thanks," Elliot hung up and took a seat next to Ellie who was shaking still, "Vivian is going to go look for him Ellie," Elliot ran a hand through her hair. But the little girl did not say anything, in fact she seemed to be stiff as a board, "Ellie?" Elliot looked at her and then at Olivia.

"Ellison…? Sweetie? Speak to me," Olivia squeezed the little girls hand but she did not squeeze back. Ellison was staring off into space, as if she were asleep with her eyes open.

"Hey," Elliot raised his voice slightly and snapped his finger but nothing.

"She's in shock," Olivia took Ellison's pulse, "

"The doctor said this might happen…"

"Call Huang." Olivia said to Elliot as she rubbed Ellie's arm.

"One step ahead of ya," Elliot already had the phone dialing out. The psychiatrist for Special Victims, George Huang was on his way after speaking with Elliot for a few minutes, "He said to leave her and to turn off any stimuli," Elliot sighed, "Which means the TV."

"I can go in… the other room and monitor the TV for you." Burt spoke up from his tape station.

"Thanks," Elliot told him and Burt nodded. Olivia's eyes were filling with tears and she just held Ellie's limp hand. Elliot's phone went off and he answered immediately, "Stabler."

"Elliot… are you sitting down?" Vivian's voice was heavy. It was only this heavy when something was seriously wrong in a case.

"What happened?"

"Anthony was found in central park… he was brought into the hospital. Someone called it in when they found him."

"No," Elliot's throat got tight, "Viv… no."

"He was left to die but was found in time. Throat slit… one hand… Elliot someone broke his hand so bad that the doctors might not be able to fix it… he is in a coma Elliot."

"Shit," Elliot did not censor himself and Olivia looked at him in alarm.

"Whoever this is has an accomplice if Ellie saw someone else on the news. I will be checking this out, in the mean time… Fin is going to take over so you can watch Ellie and Olivia."

"Ok," Elliot was not about to argue. As much as he wanted to find this sick bastard, he wanted to protect Olivia and Ellie. The best way to do that was to stay with them, no one could protect them better then he could. No one.

"Give Olivia my condolences,"

"I will."

"And Elliot?"

"Yeah."

"We will find this bastard and when we do, he is going to regret ever fucking with your family." Elliot smiled at Vivian's passion, despite the bad news.

"Keep me posted."

"You got it."

**I hope you guys like the update… yes I know it took a few turns. Review! I might be able to write another chapter today. I need motivation! Love you guys! And don't forget to check out my videos on youtube under JuniperBRZE. For the best updates and behind the scenes EO.**


End file.
